Brand New Magic
Brand New Magic is an American action-adventure fantasy comic book series published by DC Comics and based on the Good Ol' Magic franchise. Characters Main *'Margaret Painex '- the daughter of the Iron Emperor who was taken in and raised by Charlotte Painex. She isn't very social and doesn't speak very often but wants to grow up to be just like her mother. **'Tux' - Charlotte's pet and companion who she often sends to accompany Margaret. Supporting *'Charlotte Painex' - Margaret's mother who is a famous warrior that has defeated many enemies and saved the land many times. She is currently dating William as she and Maria broke up after one big fight. *'William Doxx' - Charlotte's current boyfriend who was formerly known as the Masked Crusader but now works at the magic school he once attended as a magical defense teacher. *'Maria Jaxon' - Charlotte's best friend who used to date her but now teaches as a gym coach while currently dating her former rival Willow. She is currently the second most popular teacher at the school. *'Lily Jade' - the former assistant of the Iron Emperor who works as a transformation teacher. She sees some of herself in Margaret and enjoys talking to her. *'Willow Wolfe' - a vain werewolf girl who antagonized Charlotte and Maria during her youth, now being a mystic creatures teacher and dating Maria. *'Wendy Igo' - TBD * *'Katie Spades' - a friend of Margaret's who is extremely extroverted and a big fan of Charlotte's. She gets along great with Margaret and understands her without her saying anything. * Antagonists *'Ozymandias' - the main antagonist of the series who is the last remaining old god. Specifically, he is the god of death and rebirth, wiping out life on a planet and replacing it. *'The Jester Council', a team of demonic jesters working under Ozymandias, consisting of: **'Black Tom' - the leader of the council who is a half silly, half threatening wizard that is able to draw on the magical power around him to increase his own magic. **'Pink Jan' - the youngest member of the group who is often seen with Blue Will. She is very insecure about her age and often tries to prove she's just as good as the others. **'Blue Will' - an overweight and usually very quiet member of the council who really only speaks to continue one of Jan's sentences. **'Gold Ann' - a member of the group who is in love with Black Tom and is very seductive. *'Minerva Evergold/Malice' - a woman who claims to be Ozymandias' daughter and who is one of his top enforcers. Her origin and true identity is revealed in later issues. *'El Skelé' - an old foe of Charlotte's who is now bonded by magical armor and uses a powerful sword he names La Muerte. **'Luna' - Skele's wife who now uses a magical amulet allowing her to manipulate a few unsuspecting people to work for her. *'Virgil' - a creature made out of mainly bones, out to steal jewels and other valuables. * Issues # Trivia *